Blood Adoption
by Yuori
Summary: Little Draco and Little Harry become friends only to be ripped apart. Years later they meet again at Hogwarts as Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter-Snape. DM/HP BZ/NL LM/SS side LV/SS, CW/SS, & FW/GW/SS


"Remember Draco, do not leave this area. If I can't see you than you better be in one of those brightly colored monstrosities or there will be trouble" Draco's mind wandered to all the fun he could have as he saw two laughing children run by.

"Draconis!" the little boy winced. It was never a good thing when his full name was being called.

"Muuummy! I wanna play!" whined the adorable child.

"Did you listen to a single word I said? And what have I told you about calling my mum. Nar-"

"Noooo! You mummy! Mummy! Mummy! Mummy!"

The tall man sighed as parents looked their way. "Okay...okay! I'm mummy now stop this tantrum this instant or you won't be allowed to play" The tears stopped instantly, but the sad pout stayed in place. Dark eyes looked upon even sad silvers ones.

"Drac-"

"Do you wanna be my mummy?" the little blonde boy asked quietly.

The tall man sighed again feeling exhausted as a wave of emotions suffocated him for a moment.

"Of course I do dearheart. Didn't I just say I was?" Draco glared. "I won't say that again...I promise. I'm mummy"

This instantly made the boy brighten up. Draco kissed his mummy's cheek, wriggled out of his grasp and went to play.

Severus Snape stood there stunned.

_'That boy' _the man thought.

It wasn't the first time Draco had kissed him, but he never got over how stunned he would get when he did. The child adored him which puzzled him greatly. People tried desperately to get away from him not claim him as their mother. Severus thought it would be best if he went back to reading his potions book than delve any further into these thoughts.

Draco was having a blast in his playground.

Yes _his _playground. The one his father bought him after deciding to leave him for the summer with his mummy. He was glad for it. He didn't want to be any where near Narcissa. And as much fun as it was to brew potions with his mummy, he wanted to go out and play. His only friend, Blaise, was somewhere in the Italian countryside and so couldn't play with him as often.

Draco glanced over at the ridiculously large child who was picking on other smaller children and decided he didn't wanna to play over there. Instead, little Draco went under the play set where a door was. The door to his secret castle.

The door was slightly ajar. Draco silently creeped toward the door while holding his breathe. He wondered who could be here. None of the other muggle children should be able to see his secret door.

As Draco got closer, he heard a small sniffle and froze. '_Someone is in my secret castle!' _The blonde child puffed out his chest like a man ready to give a telling to the stranger in _his _secret castle. He banged the door open, frightening the unknown occupant and opened his mouth wide.

Misty green eyes stared back in stark fear.

Draco lost his voice.

The prettiest green eyes he'd ever seen was staring at him and he had no clue what to do. _'Mine'_

A timid voice broke Draco of his trance. "I-I-Is so-sowry. Is-is this you-your cast-le" sniffled the small boy. Draco feeling stupid for just staring finally found his voice.

"Yes...yes and I'm the king" Draco said without all the bravado he had when Blaise visited last month.

Green eyes widen in shock "Oh! I-Is sor-sowry! I lea-leave." The small boy scurried to get out of the king of the play set's secret room. Draco noted the way the smaller boy winced in his oversize clothes when he got up.

"Wait!" Draco cried scared he never seen the pretty eyes again.

The boy froze.

"You...You can play here too..if you want." The smaller boy's eyes widen.

"Re-really?" Draco nodded and he was rewarded with a bright smile.

"I'm Draco...Draco Malfoy"

"Drwco...Dry...Can I call yous Dray" Draco nodded again " Is Harry Potter."

"Harry. Hello Harry! Be my queen!" Draco demanded.

"Wh-what?" asked a shocked Harry.

"I"m the king! And kings need queens my father said so. So I'm making you my queen and no one else will do! Queen Harry!" declared the excited bond child.

Harry blushed at the title "Wh-why me! Is a freak! Freaks can't be queens" Harry nearly cried.

Draco couldn't explain it, but he greatly disliked Harry insulting himself. No he hated it. He had made Harry his Queen which made him the bestest of the best. He had no reason to claim himself as a freak and Draco had no problem letting Harry know.

"Queen Harry is queen because I say so he is the bestest of all Queens! Queen Harry is a wizard just like King Draco and so he will rule with me!"

"Wi-wi-wizard?!"

"Yes! You can do magic an-" Little Draco was cut of by the small fingers covering his mouth. Harry looked around nervously as if someone would appear out of nowhere ready to punish him.

"Shhh! You can't say that word!'

"Mmmph mrngh!"

"Magic" Harry whispered whipping his little head full of raven hair around. Draco annoyed shoved the hands from his face.

"Why ever not!"

"Because Uncle said its a bad word! You can't use that word!"

"Bad word! Your Uncle is stupid! I bet he's a muggle!"

"Muggle?" Harry had never heard such a word.

"Muggles can't do magic. They can't even see my secret castle! But you can! That makes you a wizard Harry!" Harry's eyes widen at the revalation.

"Re-really? I can do magic!" Harry was terrfied. His uncle hated the very word magic. To know he could do it! Oh he was in so much trouble. Harry's anxiety turned into tears. He didn't want to be punished for being a wizard!

"Harry! Harry!" Draco grabbed the boy and held in his arms "Harry! Don't cry. Being a wizard is a good thing!" Draco patted the young boys wild locks while Harry sobbed.

"Magic is a good thing. I promise. My mummy says magic can heal you ways you never thought possible" Harry said nothing as he sat in the taller boys arms. Only sniffling a once in a while. He didn't know if he believed the boy, but he was the first friend he ever made.

Draco and Harry became the best and closest friends that summer.

* * *

One month later

"Mummy! I'm going to the playground."

Draco raced to his secret door in his castle with a bag slung over his shoulder. He was excited to see his best friend as always, but he was always worried. Harry showed up to play with many scars on him and Draco had taken to raiding his mummy's potion closet in order to heal the young child. On their third day of meeting, while Severus was at a meeting, Draco had demanded to know the reasons for Harry's bruises. Harry had cracked easily and cried in Draco's shoulder making the blond boy promise not to tell anyone after threatening to kill his uncle.

Draco didn't know a whole lot about the situation, but he knew no one should hit _his _best friend. Draco hoped to someday take Harry away from his Uncle who from what Draco could see was fatter than a whale and the bully on the playground (which he had chased off) was his son; the baby whale.

The blonde child threw the door open anxious to see Harry's green eyes.

* * *

Severus sighed as the front door slammed close. Draco didn't even wait for him anymore to go to the playground. He just went without a second thought. He assumed that meant he had made a friend and although he was happy for Draco and he got more things done as a Potions Master, he still missed the young blonde looking adoringly at him demanding every second of his attention. Turning his latest potion on simmer, Severus was shocked out of his skin when a hysterical crying Draco burst through the room.

"Dragon! What is the matter!" Frantic to know what had gotten the blonde child into such a frenzy. Expertly glancing at Draco showed that there were no injuries, but Draco was still in hysterics tugging on his robes.

"HARRY! HARRY! HARRY!" Draco kept crying as pulled his mummy toward the playground. Harry needed help and needed it now. Severus allowed Draco to pull him as he looked around. The playground was virtually empty, possibly due to weather report about rain today. Draco crawled into his secret entry way still crying. Severus again asked what was the matter but only got the name "Harry!" as a reply.

Following Draco through the door, Severus was stunned at the sight that greeted him. A young boy who appeared to be beaten badly and caked in dried blood. The shock that hit the Potions Master only lasted a second before he sprung into actions gently taking what he could assume to be Harry out of Draco's arms and into his own. Without a second thought, he rushed the child to his house. Draco was not far behind.

"Draco, I want you to go to my potions closet and get me the blood replenish, skele-gro, and nutrition potions" the dark haired man ordered. He knew it was best to keep Draco occupied and feeling at least helpful than to tell him to sit in his room and wait patiently.

Severus threw multiple spells at the boy starting from simple ones to heal his scratches and diagnosis spell to more complex spell that would hopefully heal the child bones without the need of skele-gro.

"Mummy!" Draco ran back with the requested potions in a small bag.

"Thank you dearheart. Now I need you to hold Harry's hand while I modify these potions"

"Modify?" Draco asked while doing what his mummy told him to do.

"Yes, Harry is a muggle. So I must adju-"

"Mummy! Harry is a wizard!" exclaimed Draco.

"Wha-" and then it hit him. Normal muggles should not even see the outside entry way to Draco's castle. He was living in Surrey and since none of the other residents were wizards none of them would have known about Draco's secret castle. But then if none of the residents was wizards where did Harry come from.

Severus moved swiftly, his days in Saint Mungo's rushing back to him like it was just yesterday he was a resident in the ER. He force fed Harry through a tube in order for him to ingest the potions and finished wrapping larger bruises -one of which looked like a hand print- and wound's that only time could heal.

Once done, Severus breathed and just barely remembered his potion he had put on simmer a while ago.

_'Today was not a good day'_

* * *

some of you maybe aware of the fact that I am working on the story Strange which I've written the next three chapters of I just need to type it. I don't have a beta so yea its possible I'll have multiple grammer mistake. Anyway I'll be working on 3 Harry Potter stories. And will attempt to balance the accordingly.

Oh please tell me what you think of the chap please!


End file.
